


Pour célébrer notre victoire

by Berylia



Category: Chronicles of Amber - Roger Zelazny
Genre: M/M, Sibling Incest, what else were you expecting with amberites
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-15
Updated: 2012-10-15
Packaged: 2017-11-16 09:30:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/538004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Berylia/pseuds/Berylia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>La veille de l'ascension du Kolvir, l'ivresse de la victoire, l'amertume de la défaite mêlées au fond d'une coupe.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pour célébrer notre victoire

**Author's Note:**

> Ecrit pour la communauté LJ : Obscur-echange sur le prompt suivant : : Corwin/Bleys, prenant du bon temps dans une Ombre, ou avant leur attaque sur Ambre.

Il est des choses qu’un père, même prince d’Ambre et par là au-dessus de toute morale ou de toute pudeur, ne révèle pas à son fils.

Mais Roger est une oreille attentive et un compagnon fidèle et il a promis de coucher mes paroles mais de les retrancher de l’ouvrage qu’il compile à l’attention des futures générations. Ainsi donc je peux compléter les passages manquants de ce qui pour l’heure constitue mes mémoires et mon legs.

Revenons donc au pied du Mont Kolvir où les armées que Bleys et moi avions recruté pour prendre Ambre venaient de remporter une écrasante victoire sur les forces de Julian. Nous avions perdu des hommes, trop d’hommes et la triste mélancolie, le regret sur ces vies gaspillées pour des êtres immortels et inhumains m’aurait saisi si Bleys ne m’avait pris par le bras et traîné à la fête. Car nous avions gagné et il y eut une fête ce jour-là pour célébrer notre victoire.

L’air était empli de rires et de l’odeur grasse et alléchante du reste de nos provisions, les dernières barriques de l’étrange alcool que consommaient les créatures à fourrure avaient été mises en perce et les dernières bouteilles ouvertes. Demain serait le dernier jour, la victoire ou la mort, mais seul aujourd’hui comptait, seul importait la victoire.

Nous fîmes le tour des troupes, Bleys et moi, les Dieux marchant parmi les mortels, les Bons Frères, épaule contre épaule, répandant la joie, les libations et les bénédictions. Mes yeux s’arrêtaient sans cesse sur les membres manquant, les blessures mal bandées, la petitesse de notre camp mais Bleys m’entraînait sans cesse, son sourire forçant le mien, son rire comme un vin enivrant à mon oreille, et peu à peu je me retrouvai à écouter sa voix basse et puissante qui contait les exploits de ceux qui étaient morts, mais aussi les hauts faits que nous avions entrepris dans notre jeunesse : il parla du siège de Guermédan, de la bataille d’Orchis, de la défaite de Méléagrant et la réalité s’effaçait sous les souvenirs. J’étais à Ambre, l’herbe avait exactement ce vert qui n’existe nulle part ailleurs, malgré les relents d’incendie qui nous parvenaient parfois, l’air avait cette odeur, cette pureté qui ne peut se trouver qu’en Ambre. J’étais Ulysse sur les rivages d’Ithaque. J’étais chez moi et bientôt je prendrais le trône à Eric et cesserais enfin cette course infernale. 

— Allons viens, il est temps pour nous de nous retirer et de les laisser profiter comme ils l’entendent.

Lorsque nous laissâmes tomber le rideau de la tente de Bleys les tambours et les flutes commencèrent à sonner. C’était la dernière nuit, Julian était vaincu, la musique envahissait la forêt.

Bleys renvoya les pages et les gardes. Il déboucha une nouvelle bouteille. Il m’apporta une coupe. Nous trinquâmes.

— A la victoire !

Il n’y avait pas d’autre alternative, pas d’autre souhait.

Les braséros diffusaient leur chaleur, le vin était vieux, sec mais fruité et plus fort qu’il n’aurait dû l’être. Bleys s’assit dans son fauteuil, je pris place dans l’autre.

Le silence entre nous ne s’entendait pas, couvert par le rythme sourd des tambours et la voix aigrelette et titubante des flutes. 

Bleys me souriait. L’estafilade sur sa joue se refermait déjà et il ressemblait tellement à son Atout, portant ses couleurs, le verre à la main, l’épée posée sur ses genoux, ses yeux souriants d’une flamme ardente.

— Demain, se contenta-t-il de dire.

— Demain, répétai-je en vidant mon verre comme on scelle une promesse.

Mais demain était loin encore et il y avait cette nuit. Cette nuit remplie de feu et de chants et de rires et de vie. Cette nuit avant le froid du Kolvir et de la mort. Cette nuit de plaisir avant la chute.

Bleys posa son verre sur le trépied et la flamme dans ses yeux dansa d’une nouvelle couleur.

— Pour reprendre l’une des expressions de notre chère sœur tu fus toujours l’un de mes préférés, Corwin.

— C’est déjà le moment des confessions, nous avons à peine entamé notre deuxième bouteille.

— Il n’est pas besoin d’être saoul pour être honnête et puisqu’il se peut que ce soit la dernière fois, ou que tu te saisisses du trône avant moi, autant l’être.

Je remplis mon verre à nouveau.

— Tu as toujours été l’un de mes préférés, je n’arrive pas à ne pas t’aimer et pourtant je l’ai souvent essayé.

Bleys eut un sourire de chat, de ceux qui ressemblent aux requins.

— Pourquoi t’empêcher de m’aimer, il faut bien parfois pouvoir compter sur quelqu’un et mes bras sont solides et t’ont plus d’une fois retenus et protégés.

— T’aimer toi c’est facile, mais te faire confiance c’est accepter de faire confiance à Fiona et à Brand et je préfère encore nager nu et blessé dans une eau infestée de piranhas.

— Allons, les dents de notre sœur sont bien plus coupantes que celles de n’importe quel carnivore.

— Et tu en sais quelque chose…

Il ne laissa pas filer l’insinuation.

— Comment va Deirdre ?

Je reposai à mon tour ma coupe.

—Ne nous fâchons pas, veux-tu. Pas cette nuit.

— Comme tu le souhaiteras, Corwin.

J’aimais l’entendre prononcer mon nom, ce nom dont j’avais été privé tous ces siècles durant.

— Merci frère.

Voilà une phrase qui n’avait que très peu franchi mes lèvres mais je la goûtais néanmoins avec plaisir.

Je le contemplais. Bleys fils de Clarissa, mon frère.

Nous n’avions pas grandi ensemble. Il n’y avait pas entre nous tout cet amour ou toute cette haine que je partageais avec Deirdre et Eric. Nous n’avions presque pas eu de contacts avec les enfants de Clarissa quand ils grandirent. Ils restèrent entre eux, troupe aux rangs serrés, aux cheveux de feu. 

Ils étaient petits et indignes de notre attention, il y avait alors tellement de choses à faire, à apprendre, il y avait Benedict, frère et mentor qui nous apprenait non seulement les arts de la stratégie et du combat, mais aussi le sens de la noblesse et de l’honneur. Il y avait Eric aussi, ce frère idéal, parfait, accompli jusqu’au jour où je fus trop grand, où il se mit à me haïr. Il y avait Deirdre aussi, adorable, jolie, forte Deirdre qui se transformait lentement sous mes yeux.

Et puis un jour ils furent là, grands soudain, forts et rusés et il fallut apprendre à faire avec. Avec Fiona méchante et intelligente, si douée en magie. Avec Brand, son génie et son désespoir. Avec Bleys, charmant, intrigant, fort, intelligent.

Bleys qui me regardait alors, avec autant d’attention que moi. Bleys aux mains grandes et puissantes, à la barbe abondante, au torse musclé et aux bras épais. Bleys qui m’avait fait confiance et à qui je faisais confiance.

Bleys se leva et me tendit la main.

Comme les choses avaient changées.

Il avait été mon page à une lointaine époque, en un temps où nous étions encore jeune, où le doux nom d’Avalon n’avait jamais encore retentit à mes oreilles. Déjà alors il était différent, là où les autres pages de son âge n’étaient que de maigres et grands échalas il avait déjà ses muscles et cette flamme infernale dans son regard défiant. Il avait obéit à chacun de mes ordres mais je ne pouvais cacher ma réticence, l’étrange sentiment que sa présence dans ma tente, au pied de mon lit me provoquait. Lorsqu’il se faufila dans celui-ci je me contentai de lui rappeler que j’avais l’expérience de l’âge. Les choses n’allèrent pas plus loin, et, quand vint le moment, il me quitta avec un sourire, à présent un homme et un guerrier accompli.

Depuis nous n’avions plus partagé que du vin, des rires et des chansons.

Mais cette fois c’était lui qui me tendait la main.

Je la pris et le laissai me tirer vers lui, me redresser, démontrer cette force, cette puissance qu’il ne possédait pas alors mais à laquelle je m’étais allié pour mettre Eric à genoux et lui prendre son trône.

Je répondis à son sourire par l’un des miens.

Il me mena jusqu’à son lit qui n’était pas bien plus grand que le mien, ou plus confortable mais qui était solide et serait capable de supporter et nos poids et nos assauts. Il me tardait de retrouver mes appartements à Ambre et la douceur de mon propre lit.

Les bruits du camp n’étaient plus qu’un murmure éloigné autour de nous. 

Bleys se mit à l’aise, se dévêtant de son pourpoint et de ses chausses, posant son épée près de la tête de lit, à portée de main. Je fis de même, mes yeux glissant sur le jeu des muscles fauves, suivant la courbure de ses fesses, caressant la ligne de poils roux qui descendaient vers le sud. Son corps était intact, pas une imperfection, pas une cicatrice, et pourtant je savais qu’il en avait reçues plus qu’à son tour, mais le sang d’Ambre coulait dans nos veines et effaçait toute trace du passage du temps ou d’une éventuelle mortalité. Son corps eut fait pleurer de haine et d’amour un sculpteur.

Il me sourit, moqueur, prétentieux même.

Je me déshabillais. J’étais plus carré d’épaule que lui, pas autant que Gérard mais assez pour passer pour un géant dans l’Ombre Terre que j’avais si longtemps parcouru. Je sentis ses yeux passer sur mon corps, me juger, me jauger, sans doute me comparer à ses souvenirs comme je venais de le faire.

Il avait pris la bouteille et les coupes avec lui, je ne me souvenais pas de l’avoir vu faire, mais qu’importe. Il remplit nos verres et me tendit le mien.

Nous étions nus, souriants et nous trinquions.

— A notre alliance, dit-il.

— A notre alliance, répétai-je, puisse-t-elle être longue et profitable.

Nous entrelaçâmes nos bras pour boire, vidant nos coupes d’une seule traite. Nos corps étaient l’un contre l’autre. Les coupes roulèrent à terre, elles avaient servi. A présent si l’envie nous en prenait nous boirions à la bouteille, la partageant.

Je ne sais qui fit le premier pas, qui donna le premier baiser, je me souviens de ces mains chaudes sur mes épaules, de la froideur de ses bagues qu’il avait gardées. Je voulus protester, il était encore armé alors que j’étais nu mais il me fit oublier mon raisonnement en posant sa main nue ailleurs. Je répliquai.

L’amour entre hommes a quelque chose de libérateur, d’exaltant, c’est une sorte de bataille ou de prolongement de la bataille, les coups sont réels, on ne retient pas sa force, on se jette dedans tête baissée, sans réfléchir. Mais pour un fils d’Ambre il n’y a qu’avec de rares personnes qu’il est possible de se débarrasser de toute contrainte, de laisser libre cours à cette énergie devenue folle. Il n’y a qu’avec un autre fils d’Ambre que l’on sait que chaque marque finira par disparaître, que rien ne sera trop brutal, trop fort. Alors seulement peut-on connaître un plaisir sans remords ni limites.

Mais nous scellions une alliance, il serait bien temps pour nous de batailler et d’affirmer une hiérarchie, la nuit était jeune et nos corps bien trop tendus par le désir. Nous restâmes debout, l’un contre l’autre, face à face, nos mains reliaient nos corps, les unes parcourant un nouveau territoire, les autres nous ramenant sans cesse l’un à l’autre, à ce plaisir qui nous ancrait dans l’instant présent, comme un écho des cris de victoire, des chants et des rires. Nous nous regardions dans les yeux, incapables de faire autrement, de ne pas chercher la faiblesse, l’instant de vulnérabilité dans le regard de l’autre. Nous étions alliés mais ce n’était que temporaire, à un moment ou à un autre nous redeviendrions ennemis. Nous étions fils d’Ambre après tout et la convoitions tous deux.

Je ne sais combien de temps nous passâmes ainsi. Je suis résistant et patient mais Bleys était habile et résistant lui aussi, plusieurs fois il faillit me jeter au-dessus de l’abîme mais je me retins, car là encore nous concourions l’un contre l’autre. 

Je le vis chuter. Je vis le spasme qui parcourut son corps. Je contemplai son visage presque étonné, ses yeux qui me regardaient alors même qu’ils perdaient leur focus, alors qu’il disparaissait lentement, happé par le vide de la jouissance.

J’avais vaincu, je le suivis donc dans la petite mort.

Nos corps en s’écroulant firent trembler le lit mais il tint bon.

Le silence entre nous était empli des chants qui montaient en puissance. L’aube était encore loin mais la bataille brûlait déjà dans nos veines.

Le lit ne survécut pas à la nuit. La tente non plus. Pendant longtemps j’ai cru que Bleys non plus. Je suis toujours heureux qu’il n’en soit rien. 

De cette attaque désespérée pour prendre Ambre, attaque qui m’a coûté mes yeux et quatre ans de ma vie, je regrette bien des choses, mais je n’ai jamais regretté que ce fût Bleys à mes côtés, je n’aurais souhaité, ni eu, relativement, confiance en personne d’autre.


End file.
